Ice Cream? One shot
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Gender bent Elsa (Elson) and Jack (Jackie) one shot! When Elson is too busy to spend anytime with Jackie do to too many assignments, is it possible for Jackie to get his nose out of the books before she dies of complete and utter boredom? Short summary because I have no idea what to write for it (Yay)


**Mkay, so I haven't posted on my other fanfiction because I kinda lost inspiration on it four chapters ago, I think. Should I continue it or not? It's ok if you want me to continue it, its not like I'm being forced.**

**I made this one sot out of boredom and such so yeah. Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

"Elson, please get your nose out of the books and let's go play or something!" A girl around eighteen moaned out of bored and rolled across the bed. She had long white hair that fell in a slight mess and curls. She wore short brown pants with small tears on the bottom and a dark blue hoodie with frost patterns enveloped on the edges. She had ice blue eyes and went by the name Jackie Frost.

"Not now, Jackie. There is a load of work for Mr. Wesalton's class and we have tests practically every day next week and you know how hard and long they can be." Elson grunted with irritation, typing something up on the keyboard in front of him. He sat on the outskirts of the bed's edge. Elson had platinum blond hair, his bangs were slicked back, only a strand of hair swayed over his forehead. He wore a white dress shirt under a light blue vest and dark blue pants. Jackie rolled onto his lap and sprawled herself out, boredom plastered onto her features.

"Please?" She looked up at him, a pout on her face and her eyes wide with a pleading glint. Elson glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, a frown lining his face.

"Nope." He transferred his eyes back to the bright screen.

"Are you telling me that this," Jackie pointed a jagged finger at the laptop.

"Is more important than me? Your darling girlfriend?" Jackie put a clenched fist on her heart and the back of her hand on her forehead in mock pain. Elson responded with a dry chuckle. Before he can put his fingers back onto the keyboard, Jackie reached out and slammed the screen shut.

"So lucky I saved that." Elson scowled and muttered under his breath. He cracked his knuckles and attempted to grab the laptop. Jackie pushed it further from his grasp making him groan. She stayed neatly draped over his knees, weighing him down.

"Now can we do something? Maybe get ice cream?" Jackie asked with a smug grin and a mischievous light in her eyes. Elson's eyes lit up and he looked down at Jackie, who was cradled in his lap.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes..." His voice trailed off, pondering over the idea for a moment.

"Yay!" Jackie squealed joyfully and pumped her fist in the air, claiming victory.

"Ok, now get off my lap so we can go get the ice cream." Elson said restlessly, shifting Jackie who lie comfortably tucked on his lap. She replied by giving him a blank look, raising her arms and opening and closing her hands. Elson's lips twitched down as he wrapped his arms underneath Jackie and picked her up bridal style and slipped off the bed.

"Ok now get down." He muttered in a monotone, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm good." Jackie said, twisting herself to face Elson.

"I'll drop you." He warned giving her a pointed look. She shrugged in response. Elson heaved a sigh, loosening his grip on Jackie. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Elson's arms dropped, Jackie clung her arms tightly around him, her legs curled up slightly into her chest.

"You're not going to let go are you?" He asked, defeat wavering his tone of voice.

"Nope!" Jackie mocked him and flashed him confident smirk. Elson's lips puckered in annoyance and his arms slung around Jackie again.

"To the ice cream shop!" She announced and waved one arm and then pointed it to the door. Elson rolled his eyes heaven ward and shifted through the dorm's door, carful to close it behind him. They walked through the hallways to see Elson's cousin, Ryan, and his girlfriend, Fallyn. Ryan had curly and long golden locks that had a slight brown tint to it with bright emerald eyes and Fallyn and long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Forced?" Ryan questioned, his eyebrows scrunched together. Elson nodded reluctantly.

"Get your head in the game! Let's go I need my ice cream!" Jackie probed him and let out a small groan of distress and boredom. They bided their goodbyes and continued their way to the ice cream shop. Some strangers glanced their way with confusion etched into their faces but Elson only ignored them while Jackie thought otherwise.

"Why are you staring? Just because a guy is carrying a girl doesn't make it weird! I broke my leg and we are going to a hospital!" Jackie shouted after them, her head tilted back as she glared at them. They chose correctly to turn around quickly and keep walking.

"Now off to the ice cream!" Jackie pointed to a small cozy building a few constructions down. The strangers that looked at them before glanced back at them with a raised eye brow. Elson chucked inwardly at her hyper nature.

"What did you eat this morning?" Elson's eyes fell down on her as they neared the building.

"The usual." Jackie clarified with a smirk and poked her head out to look at the ice cream shop. She licked her lips and cracked a wide smile.

"That explained it." His eyes darted back up. Pushing the door open, he slipped into the door making sure not to hit Jackie's head or legs between it. A man at the register eyes' darted up.

"You guys come here so often it's like you have lunch here every day." He chuckled and rubbed a small grey stubble on his chin, and pushed back his glasses.

"But your ice cream is so good!" Jackie exclaimed and waved around wildly, almost falling out of Elson's grasp. He rolled his eyes even though he did agree with her.

"May we just get the usually, please?" He asked, adjusting Jackie in his arms, who watched the elder make the ice cream intently like predator watching it's prey. The man placed the ice cream on the counter top.

"That would be five dollars, like always." He smiled at them and put the plastic cups holding the ice cream into a paper bag. Jackie squirmed a little and reached into Elson's pocket taking out his wallet and putting down the five dollars, then slipping it back into his pocket. Elson raised an eye brow.

"I could have gotten my wallet myself." He grumbled as Jackie picked up the paper back from the counter and set it on her lap.

"But that would result in you putting me down and have no shoes on." She argued and unwrinkled the top of the bag.

"You walk around barefoot all the time." Elson reasoned with a scowl as he started heading for the door. A short laugh was heard from the counter as they continued their little brawl.

"Too bad, it already happened. Now onward by trusty steed!" Jackie was holding a plastic spoon and pointed it to the door. A small creak from hinges of the door was heard. Walking in was Elson's brother, Andy and his girlfriend, Kristina. Andy had short, ruffled strawberry blonde hair with deep blue eyes while his girlfriend had long, curly sandy hair in a pony tail with brown eyes. Andy's eyes darted up and he let out a low laugh.

"So you carry her from the dorm all the way here and now back to the dorm, but you won't give me a piggy back ride?" Andy questioned with a hurt look but a smile curling up the ends of his lips.

"It's because he loves me." Jackie piped in, putting a spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth.

"I doubt I love either of you right now." Elson grunted, rotating his shoulders slightly and moving Jackie, who let out a small squeal and held onto the ice cream cups like it was dear life. He rolled his eyes with his lips pulled back tightly, although the ends of his lips curled up slightly. They headed out the door with Kristina and Andy shouting out a quick bye before ordering anything.

They got back to the dorm with only a few odd looks and outbursts from Jackie.

"Now how am I supposed to open the door?" He frowned and looked down at Jackie. She gave him a clueless grin and popped another bit of ice cream into her mouth.

"My hands are full." She shrugged with a small giggle at Elson's annoyed face. Elson curled his arm under her and snatched the ice cream from her. Jackie let out a groan of disapproval. He swung her over her other shoulder and Jackie let out a loud laugh a she was hanging upside down. Elson reached for the keys and unlocked the dorm door, dropping Jackie on the nearest chair.

"Ice cream please!" Jackie opened up her hands and motioned to the bag he was holding. He passed her the frozen treat and they both are it within seconds.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go back to doing my work." Elson said in satisfaction as he threw away the small cup. He sat back on the bed to be bombarded once again by a bored Jackie.

"Elson, I'm bored can we do something?" She drawled out slowly in a question. Jackie rolled onto her back to lie next to him and poked him multiple times. Here we go again.

"Nope." He snorted with a discontent tone.

"We can go... Ice skating." Jackie suggested with a small grin. Elson's eyes darted to her and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

**Can you figure out who was who? Hmm? HMM?**

**I also have a tiny question. For future purposes, would anyone prefer Elsa or Jack to loose their memories? **

**I'm not going to say for what reason or which fanfiction. (I'm going to start posting three new ones.. yay)**

**So, bye!**


End file.
